Stardust
by Pandora's Box1617
Summary: The wall is there to separate the magical world of Olympus and the quiet town of Atlantis, but just like his father before Nico crosses the wall. There he searches for a star to prove his love, but on this adventure could he maybe find his true love? AU, based off the movie Stardust
1. Chapter 1

A young man once asked, "Is the wall there to protect us from the other side or is it there to protect them from us?"

Pointless, really, that is unless you are familiar with the town of Atlantis. See, there's a mysterious wall that nobody can figure out, it separates Atlantis from the wild forest that is visible from above the wall. Residents don't go near the wall. It is protected by an elderly gentleman by the name of Chiron. Who, at this moment, is arguing with a young Hades. Chiron glared at the young man, "I am the guardian of this portal to a strange world, and you, Mr. Hades, are asking me to let you through?"

Hade smiled at Chiron. "Yes, sir, look, let's be honest. It's a wood. Do you see anything that could imply anyone lives there, sir?"

"Hundreds of years, this wall has been here. Hundreds of years it has been under guard. I will not let you through, sir. Now, get lost before I have you brought before the Atlantis council."

Hades sighed. "Alright, that sounds rather final."

He turned around, and started to walk away. Chiron smiled at him, "Alright, young Hades. Go home and rest." They parted and slowly drifted. Hades watched and smiled. When Chiron was a good distance away, Hades turned and ran through the hole. Chiron kept yelling, "Hades, Stop!"

Hades ran through the woods and soon came upon a village. He walked through the village until he came upon a stall. He saw a beautiful woman, in a flowing green dress. Soon, his sight was blocked by an ugly woman with warts on her face and wearing drab brown rags. She looked at him, "I don't deal with time wasters! Maria, Watch the stall while I go to the Gods Inn for a pint!"

Maria got up, and rolling her eyes at the woman, came up to the stall. The two stared at each other, and had a conversation in quiet tones. Soon, the girl had given him a single white flower, she called it snowdrop. All she asked for in exchange was a kiss, and he gave her one, which turned into a long kiss. After they stopped, she held out her hand, "come with me."

He smiled and followed her, but noticed a rope tied around her ankle. He looked at her in confusion. She smiled, "I am a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Can you liberate me?"

He pulled out a knife and cut the cord, to his amazement the cord repaired itself. The princess sighed. "I will be freed once that witch is dead, woe is me."

Hades looked at her, "What would you have, princess if you can't be free?"

Maria's eyes widened at him, "Come, Hades."

The two went into the witch's trailer which started rocking.

The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the kingdom of Olympus from the people of Atlantis. The young man returned that night to Atlantis, in hopes that his adventures would soon be forgotten. But it wasn't to be. Nine months after his adventures, Chiron appeared at his door with an unexpected surprise. Chiron looked at Hades. "This was left at the wall for you. Says his name is Nico."

Hades stared down at the tiny baby. He looked at Chiron and nodded. Hades took the baby and closed the door. Chiron smiled at the door, "Good luck, Hades."


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen years passed, the baby Nico grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. But you're not here to hear how Nico the baby grew up. You're here to hear how Nico became a man and find his true love.

Now, Nico worked in a bakery, helping Mrs. Smith. He had met a pretty girl named Annabeth who was a regular at the bakery. He fell in love with her. One night, he took a bouquet of daisies to her house in hopes of courting her. He stopped outside her house and found a small rock which he threw at her window on the second story, She came to the window expecting Will Solace, and when she saw Nico, she was let down. She kept up a polite tone, "Did I forget anything at the bakery, Nico?"

He shook his head, "No Annabeth. I just thought I would bring..."

A cane knocked the daisies out of his hand, and when he looked up he saw Will. The smirk on his face was laughing. "Bakery boy by day, peeping tom by night. Hello, Nico."

"Hello, Will."

Will poked and picked on poor Nico. Annabeth asked him to leave the poor boy alone but Will continued to pick on Nico, telling him Annabeth was too good for him. After a while, Will left him alone and went into Annabeth's house. Annabeth felt bad for Nico, but she knew she had no feelings for him. That did not mean she would not string him along. The next day, she came to the bakery. His boss rolled her eyes, and let him take care of her. But she had him so flustered he made mistake after mistake and his boss couldn't see keeping him on. So he was let go. Nico slowly walked home, wondering how he was going to explain it to his father.

Nico stood at the stove, making dinner, "Father, I lost my job. NO that won't work.. Father, I'm sorry. I lost my job. Oh I sound like an idiot..."

"Yes, you do son, but I already knew about you losing your job."

Nico looked at his father, "Maybe Mrs. Smith was right, maybe I am deluding myself. I'll never be good enough for Annabeth."

"She said that? Well, you are good enough, I don't think Annabeth is good enough for you. Nico,"

"You want to know how last night went? It was horrible. I'm not like Will or the rest of them."

"Son, I can tell you that every man I've envied in my life has lived a rather dull life. So you don't fit in the popular crowd? I take that as a good omen. Popularity is a waste of your time and energy. They are only weak-minded. You, my son, are destined for more than this provincial life."

Hades smiled at his son. Nico couldn't help but smile back at his father.

Later that night, Nico went back to Annabeth's house, and threw another rock at her window. She came out and sighed when she saw him, "Nico! I clearly said.."

"I know. But I have a surprise for you, Annabeth."

She rolled her eyes, closed her window and left. Nico sighed and started slowly walking home. Suddenly he heard a voice say, "it's not my birthday for another month, you know."

He smiled at Annabeth as she walked to him. He held out his arm and she took it. They walked to a clearing near the entrance of the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've never had champagne before, you know." Annabeth smiled at him.

"Me either, Annabeth."

The two talked of mundane things for a while, until they were laying on the blanket Nico had placed on the ground. They watched the sky Annabeth talked of Will going to Los Angles to buy her a ring. When Nico asked why, Annabeth mentioned there being word of him planning a proposal for her birthday. Nico was surprised, and spoke of what he would do for her hand. Annabeth smiled at him but she didn't believe him. They talked longer.

If Nico had known how the stars watched the earth, he'd have been embarrassed at having witnesses to his humiliation. But fortunately for him, the stars were looking elsewhere. For in the land of hale, The king lay on his deathbed. This was a coincidence, for the king's final act would change the course of Nico's destiny forever.

"Where is Zeus?" The king demanded. Poseidon looked at him, "He's on his way, Father."

The king nodded, "Then we shall wait. I had but 8 children. 7 boys and one girl. Oh how I miss Maria. Any news on her?"

"No, Father." Hermes said.

The doors opened, and Zeus walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Father. I came swiftly as I was able. Poseidon, Hermes, Ares. Good to see you."

His brothers smiled at him. The king looked around. "How I miss your brothers, but this is a break from tradition. I had 10 brothers..."

Ares looked at him, "And you killed them all before your father even felt poorly. We know Father, You're the strongest of the bloodline."

The king chuckled.

"Zeus, go to the window and tell me what you see."

Zeus nodded and went to the window, he explained everything he saw. The king had a small smirk on his face. Ares raised an eyebrow and went to where Zeus stood. The king asked Zeus to look up. Ares pushed Zeus out the window, causing him to fall to his death. The king laughed. He looked around, "I wish Maria was here. But not much I can do about it. Now gentlemen. Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir. Since I still have 3 living sons, we will resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner."

The king picked up a necklace with a blue and white stone. Everyone watched as the stone turned clear. The king looked at his sons, "Only he of royal blood can restore the stone. And the one who does, shall be king of all Olympus. Good luck, sons."

The stone floated above the king. Then it flew over the sons heads, Hermes tried to grab it, but he couldn't. The necklace flew toward the stars. The sons looked back at their father, and saw him dead. Outside, the necklace flew right into a young star. It hit them and the star started falling toward Hale. In Beacon Hills, Nico and Annabeth saw this star falling. Annabeth exclaimed it was beautiful. Nico looked at her, "More beautiful than a fancy ring?"

Annabeth looked at him. Nico smiled at her, "Annabeth. For your love, I would bring back that falling star."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. She nodded. "Deal, you have a week to bring me a fallen star or I'm marrying Will."

Nico smirked at her. Above, the star kept flying. It flew over a mansion where a wizard lived, he saw the star and gasped. His features turned into an evil smile. The star soon landed and created a crater.


	4. Chapter 4

In that crater, a glowing body lay on the ground. It was passed out, Turning it's head, it saw the necklace that had hit it.

Back at the mansion, the wizard strode into the house and called, "Chris,! I have news!"

Two bodies came running, "What is it, Brother?" Both looked exhausted, having just woken up.

Alabaster looked at the wizard, "What is it, Luke?"

"A star has fallen!" HE smiled at them. Both of them looked surprised and enthusiastic. They ran for his side. Luke ran for a cupboard. After searching it, he looked at his siblings. "Where are the Death candles?"

"you used the last one, Luke, 200 years ago. Do you not recall?"

Luke remembered. He hung his head. Chris looked at him, "Perhaps we can obtain another?"

"You speak as if such things are easily obtained, Chris."

"I know, brother. I just thought.."

"You would have us hunting for a Death candle while some other magical being hunts for our star? Are you a fool? There is no time to waste."

They did some magical work to find he star was a hundred miles away, and they choose animals to see who would go. Luke was sneaky and got the best animal so he was chosen to go. He ate the last of the star, which took 200 years off his age and made him young and handsome. The other two rolled their eyes at him but let it be, he just admired his much younger self.

Nico was seen walking down toward the wall, Chiron got up and met him near the hole in the wall. "Hades, not again!" Chiron muttered.

"It's Nico, actually."

"Oh Wow. You do look a lot like your father. And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, hmm?"

Nico nodded at Chiron. Chiron glared, "Like I told your father before you, This wall has been guarded for hundreds of years. Nobody crosses this wall!"

Nico pouted but gave in, "yeah, I get it. No problem." He started to walk away, waiting for Chiron to turn his back. When the old man had done so, He made his breakaway for the wall. Chiron saw him and went into a ninja mode, hitting Nico until he was back on the Atlantis side of the property. When all was done, Nico limped off home. Chiron looked around, "Nobody can enter the wall!"

When Nico got home, he went to bed. The next morning he came upon his father sitting at the table. Nico grabbed a cold piece of meat and slapped it on his eye. His father raised an eyebrow. "Jackson again?"

Nico shook his head, "The guard at the wall."

Hades smirked, "Nico, the man is 100 years old. He should be easy for your youth to get away from."

"He's been practicing, apparently."

"Why were you trying to cross the wall, Son?"

"I may have to ask you the same thing, Father."

The two men peered at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

In the crater, a body laid dressed in silver pants and a silver wife beater. Nearby laid the stone necklace. The body started moving; the eyes fluttered open then closed again. Minutes or hours later, the body woke up, sat up to reveal it was a man. He looked around and saw the necklace. He moved to grab it, but felt a sharp pain and winced as he took the necklace and put it on. He looked around in confusion.

At Hades's house, Hades and Nico sat in their attic. Hades looked at his son, "Nico, there is a lot I have not told you. Like where you were born."

Nico looked at him in surprise. Hades smiled at his son, and then rooted around a basket at his feet.

Hades smiled at his son, "Remember the stories about your mother that I told you?"

Nico nodded. "You mean she could be alive?"

"I certainly believe so. I like to think so."

Hades held out a thin string. Nico smiled, "The rope you cut."

Hades held out the flower, Nico exclaimed, "The snowdrop!"

Hades smiled at his son. He held out a rolled up paper, and looked at his son. "This was also in the basket. I never opened it."

Nico looked at him as he took the paper. Hades shrugged, clearly stating he had no idea what it said. Nico untied the bow and rolled out the letter, inside was a Death candle which Nico and Hades looked at in confusion. Then Nico started reading his mother's letter out loud.

"My little Prince,

You probably hate that nickname, but you were born hours ago. I see you got my black curls and your father's eyes. I had to send you to Hades, my mistress wouldn't allow me to keep you. I am grateful for this, your childhood will be somewhat more normal than any here in Olympus. All I ask is for you to know you were made from love.

The fastest way to travel is candlelight, so use the wolf candle wisely. Think of me and I hope we meet soon, my little prince. Be Safe.

Your Mother."

Nico tried to read the signature but he couldn't. He showed it to his father who looked confused as well. His father looked at him, "I never knew her name, son."

Nico looked at his father in confusion. His father smiled, "She didn't want me to know."

"And the prince thing?"

"She told me she was a princess."

Nico shrugged, took the candle and looked at his father. "Do you have a light, Dad?"

Hades searched his pockets and came up with a match. He scraped it across the floor making it light, and held it over the candle. Nico thought of the Star and a burst of wind and flash of light engulfed the room. When it all cleared, Hades sat in the same place but Nico was gone. Hades looked around and muttered, "Bloody Hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

Percy stood up and looked around. He looked to the skies and saw a star getting bigger. Suddenly he was knocked over by a flash and slammed down. He yelped in pain as his ankle twisted.

Nico felt himself crash into another body, and when he lifted himself off the second body he couldn't help but stare at the man he was covering. The glare coming from him, Nico couldn't help but stare at. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you may have been my mom."

Percy' glare turned angrier, "Do I look like a woman to you? Do I even look like l could possibly birth an idiot?"

Nico grinned, "No. Sorry."

Nico quickly got off Percy and looked up. "Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

Percy looked at him, "You can help by leaving me alone."

"Alright." Nico turned around and looked around. His face was a mask of confusion and worry. He thought about it for a minute. "Oh my god. Light the candle and think of me. I was thinking of her and all of a sudden Annabeth and the star popped into..."

Nico ran around looking at where he ended up. "Excuse me, Sir. This may sound strange but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?"

Percy looked at him in astonishment. "You're funny.'

"No, Really. We're in a crater. This must be where it fell."

Percy looked at him, face nearing hysterical laughter. "Yeah, this is where it fell! Or is. If you want to be really specific, up there is where this bloody stone came and knocked it out of the heavens where it was minding its own business. That silver spot is where the damn star landed. And right here is where it got hit by a magical flying nutcase!"

Percy glared at Nico, waiting for him to connect the pieces.

Nico looked at him in shock, "You're the star? Are you seriously kidding me"

Nico saw Percy glare, "Oh yeah, I play practical jokes on every nutcase I meet. Oh, you're the first. Woohoo!"

Nico moved closer to him and smiled, "May I say in advance I"m sorry?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"This!" Nico tied the string around Percy hand and held the other end. "See, you're going to be an engagement gift for Annabeth, my true love."

Nico quickly moved away from Percy, not wanting to get hit.

Percy looked at him in shock. "Of Course, why didn't I see it? Nothing says ,Will you marry me? like a kidnapped injured man! Forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you, moron!"

The two boys had a tug of war. Nico wanting them to move and Percy not wanting to move at all.

At the castle, a priest came running to where Poseidon was kneeling in prayer. "My liege, you must find the necklace before your brothers do!"

Poseidon looked at him, "I know that."

"I doubt Olympus would be a much better place under your rule, sire."

"Oh really? Well, that is fascinating!" Ares walked in with the remaining brother, Hermes.

"Oh Prince Ares, Hermes! Why don't you join me in a toast?"

They smiled at him and nodded. A servant brought in four cups. The priest took one and the others took cups. The priest held up his cup, "To the new king of Olympus!"

Hermes raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the priest started choking and everyone watched as he fell over, dead. The brothers looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Hermes shrugged, his mouth grinning. Then as Poseidon and Ares watched, Hermes fell over dead. The last of the brothers looked at each other, and raised their eyebrows. Then Ares stared at Poseidon, and fainted. Poseidon looked around seeing all his remaining brothers on the ground and looked at the crown in front of him. He picked it up, ready to put it on his head when he heard laughter and clapping. Ares got up and said, "I got you good, Posidy!"

Poseidon glared at his brother. "It's just us two left, Ares."

Ares nodded. "You know Posidy, maybe you ought to go to your chambers, and leave the quest to me."

Poseidon glared at his brother. "And why should I do that, Brother?"

Ares just looked at him, an evil grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Luke's home, he was being fitted with an outfit. He looked around the mansion and muttered, "How have we lived here all these years?"

He looked around in reproach, then snapped his fingers. Lights started flicking on, showing a vast room with a staircase at the end. Alabaster smiled, Chris grinned. Luke turned to his siblings, "In my absence, I expect this place to be fit for the kings and queens we are. When I return with our prize, we shall be young again."

Chris put a ring on his finger, while Alabaster held out a tray with their favorite knives, made out of glass. Luke picked up the smallest knife and held out a hand to Chris, who dropped stones in it.

"Never fear, loves. I will not fail."

The siblings smiled as Luke left the mansion and entered their only carriage. He took off for the star.

Meanwhile, in the crater lay Nico sleeping. Percy sat nearby, trying to escape the rope. Percy tugged at the rope, waking Nico.

Nico looked at him, "Don't you ever sleep, Star?"

"Not at night, May have escaped your notice, moron. Stars have better things to do at night. They're shining, coming out and all that stuff."

"Well, it may have escaped yours, but you're not in the sky anymore."

They argued back and forth for a good ten minutes before Nico glared at Percy. "OK Fine, Star. I have had enough. I was going to let you go back to the sky after I showed you to Annabeth, but since you're so stubborn."

"And, how was the genius planning to get me back to the sky?" Percy looked at Nico with sarcasm evident on his face.

"Well, I find the best way to travel is by candlelight."

"Wait, you have a Death candle?"

"Yeah I have a deal candle. So?"

"Death candle."

"That's what I said."

"You said deal candle." Percy snickered. Nico rolled his eyes. "Anyway I was going to give what's left of it to you."

"Oh, And what do I have to do in return?"

"Come with me to meet Annabeth, and I'll give you the candle to get you home."

Percy looked at Nico, judging him. "Okay. I'll do it."

Nico smiled and helped Percy up. They started moving in the direction Nico thought the wall was.

Meanwhile, in different parts of the country, Ares and Poseidon were riding their way to find the necklace. Ares was on horseback, where Poseidon was riding a carriage.

Nico and Percy were walking over hills following a path. They walked a long way as the sun started rising.

Luke stopped at a farmhouse where he heard a woman shouting for her son to sell their goat for money. He walked up to the boy and offered him money for the goat. The boy saw his carriage, and replied that his goat alone would not be able to pull the carriage. Luke looked at him, and spoke "True."

He held out a finger and the boy found himself shrinking. He was turned into a goat. The two goats were hitched to the carriage and Luke saw that his hand aged due to his use of magic. He groaned. He got into the carriage and set off. Soon he came upon a yellow carriage. Sitting outside is a witch, cooking herself a rabbit. Luke looked at her, "Good morrow, Dancing Iris."

Iris looked up and saw him. "Good morrow. What brings you here?"

"I look to share your meal."

"Come sit, I shall fetch you a seat."

She snapped her fingers and Maria transformed from a sparrow to herself. She grabbed a stool and put it where Luke could sit. "Anything else, mistress?"

"No, girl." Another snap of the fingers and Maria was a sparrow again.

"So what is it to be, heads or tails?" Iris pointed to the rabbit. Luke choose heads, so Iris cut the rabbit in half and fixed them both plates. After eating for a few minutes, Iris looked at Luke , "Where are you heading, handsome stranger?"

"I seek a fallen star. It fell not far from here. I plan to cut out its heart while it's still alive and the glory of our youth shall be restored."

Luke 's face became bewildered.

"Fallen star? That's the best news I've had in ages. I could do with a few changes myself. So whereabouts did you..."

"Liberty Seeds! You dare steal truth from my lips by feeding me Liberty seeds?"

"A witch needs to know things." Iris shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what a horrid mistake you just made, Dancing Iris?"

Luke glared at her. She looked at him, not understanding.

"Look closer."

She saw who he really was, and begged for mercy.

He cast a spell on her, that she would never be able to tell if a star crossed her path ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico and Percy had finally made it out of the mountains and were now in the woods. They were, by my calculations, about 75 miles from Where they were supposed to be. Why so slow, you ask? Well, here's an idea.

"So, if I am to understand your moronic brain, you think we're going the right way because, and I quote "I just do."" Percy glared at Nico's head.

"I do, just don't know why. Maybe it's my love for Annabeth leading me home."

"Oh please."

"Stanley, whether you like it or not..." Nico grumbled.

"The name is Percy, moron. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well, how many times do I have to tell you mine is Nico, not moron?"

"Please, can we slow down?"'

"OK, fine. Look, we're going north," Nico looked around as Percy limped to the roots of a tree and collapsed, "The wall is north, and if you look up in the sky during the day you can see the..."

Percy raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he'd make the connection.

"That's funny, So hilarious. My sides are splitting!"

"No, I'm serious. Wait.. that was you? Really?"

Nico looked around, and saw Percy sitting at the tree. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Nico? I'm sitting down."

"No, Don't do this again! We agreed we'd stop at the next village to eat and rest."

"Come on, Nico. It's midday, I never stay up this late. Please let me rest."

Nico looked at Percy, and saw the lines of exhaustion on his face. He relented, "OK. You rest, I'll go and get something to eat."

Percy sighed to himself, then watched as Nico started to walk off. When Nico stopped and turned around with the string he had held the whole time they walked, he thought for a second and then walked back to Percy. He walked around the tree Percy leaned against, and connected the string to itself. Percy looked at him, "Nico, What are you doing?"

Nico looked at him, "What does it look like, I'm making sure you don't run away."

Percy glared at him, "With how I walk, it would take you no time to catch up!"

Nico just ignored him and walked away to find food.

Now, we look to Ares. He's standing at a beach that's covered in ice and snow. Coming toward him is his men and a soothsayer. Ares had his back to the soothsayer, but heard him and the men coming. One of the men spoke, "Your highness, the soothsayer as per your request."

Ares thanked him and spoke, "South you said. South we went and still NO STONE!. Do you now propose we start swimming?"

"my lord, I've merely relayed to you what the runes have told me." The man looked extremely nervous. "I can do no more."

Ares spun around, the full effect of his glare on the man. "Well, consult them again."

The man was about to when Ares held up his hand, "Wait, before we seek the stone I have another question. Am I the seventh son?"

The man smiled and shook the runes out. They looked at the runes, the man said yes. Ares asked about his favorite color, another yes. Then Ares looked at the man hard, "Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?"

The man threw the runes, the answer was no.

"Throw them again, this time throw them high."

The man did, and Ares asked the question as the runes flew in the air, "Do you work for my last remaining brother?"

The runes clattered into the ice with an answer of yes. Ares looked at the soothsayer angrily and swiftly stuck a knife in the man's chest. He pulled it out and watched as the man fell to the ground.

"So," Ares asked as he picked up the runes, "do we continue west?"

The runes flew into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

A set of black runes started falling down and were clasped into a black gloved hand. Luke' looked at the runes and smiled. He walked back to his sled and spurned the goats on.

Night had fallen, and Percy sat alone at the tree, having just woken up. He looked around, but mostly looked at the night sky. Part of him wished he was back there again. He heard a rustling in the woods, and kept looking around.

"Nico?" he said in a panicked voice, "Nico, is that you?"

He kept looking around, trying to see what was in the woods. "It's not funny, Nico. Stop playing games."

Percy voice got high and the worry started to be evident in him. In the distance, he made out what looked like a horse coming toward him. The closer it came, the more he realized it wasn't a horse, but a unicorn. He held out his hand and smiled at the unicorn. The animal came to him and licked his hand. Then its horn touched the rope which broke and simply vanished. How, I don't know, for I have never understood the magic of Olympus.

Percy stood, shakily due to his injury. The unicorn laid on its stomach so he could climb on. When he was on, the animal got itself up. Percy whispered a word of thanks to the unicorn. They walked away from the tree.

Luke' stood at a section of the road, there were four paths. He threw the runes, but they told him nothing. He sighed to himself and rubbed the ring. At the mansion, his siblings saw him and sighed. Chris looked at him, "Be careful how much magic you use brother, It's beginning to show."

"A few simple enchantments, hardly extravagant."

Alabaster looked at him, "Even the ring will take it's toll."

Luke' sighed, "I know I should be using the runes to locate the star myself, but the star should be here and it's not. Now, they're just telling me gibberish!"

Chris and Alabaster looked at each other. Alabaster went and grabbed a snake. Chris held out a knife, which she used to cut down the middle. They looked through its internal organs. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You must stay where you are, my brother. It is coming to you."

Alabaster spoke up, "Delicacy is needed. Misery has drained it. I fear it's barely shining."

Chris took up the spiel, "Set a trap so the star is glowing before you cut it out."

Luke' nodded and closed the connection.

"Percy, Percy, I'm back with food!" Nico called, looking around. He didn't see Percy anywhere.

He got angry with himself, "Oh you idiot!"

Nico went to the tree Percy had sat under and rested in the same place. He looked at the moon, noticing it's shine.

Luke' looked at his goats, and knelt before them, "You shall become human."

They transformed to two males. He looked at them and then transformed them both into women. He then transformed the cart into a beautiful inn. When he finished, he looked at the women. Pointing at the older of the two, "You are my wife, Keri. You are our daughter, Sally. Got it?"

Both nodded at him. He smiled, "Good."

They proceeded into the inn. "Prepare for our guests arrival."

Percy rode on the unicorn's back, talking up a storm.

"I mean, who's to say he'd have even kept his promise about the candle? I refuse to believe he's the only person in Olympus who has a Death candle."

The unicorn nodded.

"Besides, Going on and on about Annabeth this, Annabeth that. It's just tiring to listen to."

They kept moving.

Nico slept against the tree, a voice called out to him. "Nico? Please protect our brother, Nico. Percy is in grave danger!"

Nico's face turned from passive to a frown.

"The unicorn came to help him, but now they're walking into a trap."

The voice told of the last star to fall, that ended up having its heart removed by Luke.

. The visions Nico had shocked him awake, and he listened to the voice. "There's no time to waste, Nico. A coach is coming, you must get on it no matter what. RUN!"

Nico saw the coach and ran toward it at a 90 degree angle. He was fast and got to the coach just as it started to pass, but he only managed to hit it and be thrown back. But it was enough for Poseidon to look around and stop the coach. Poseidon got off and walked over to him, sword at the ready. He pointed it at Nico's neck.

"IF Ares sent a boy to do a man's job.."

"No wait, I don't know an Ares. I just need a lift, look at me I'm unarmed."

Poseidon looked Nico over. "I'm sorry, I'm in a dreadful hurry. I'm on a quest of utmost importance."

"All the more reason to take me with you. There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands, eh?"

Poseidon thought about it for a minute, and said, "OK, Hop on."

Nico smiled at him, "Yes, thank you Sir."

Poseidon snapped the reins, making the horses gallop off.


	10. Chapter 10

Now we follow Percy and the unicorn. The unicorn is taking him to the inn Luke had created. The rain has been pouring for hours, and Percy felt like he would never get warm again.

They are soon at the front door, and Percy knocked on the door. Luke opened the door to see him, soaked and sneezing. "Goodness me, son. Come in out of this wretched rain!"

Percy looked a little scared. Luke smiled and walked over to him, "We have food, drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath. You must be freezing."

Percy smiled at him and entered the inn. Luke came in behind him, a predatory look on his face. He closed the door and replaced the look with a smile.

Stirring the hot water, Luke smiled at Percy, "How do you like your bath? Warm, hot, or boil a lobster?"

Percy looked confused. "I don't know."

"Then I will choose. I'll have my wife take your horse to the stable. Milly!"

Milly looked at him, and nodded. She walked out. Luke smiled, "I'll have my daughter help you out of those wet things. Then we'll get you warmed up. Sound good?"

Percy nodded. Sally came over and helped him undress, then lead him into the bath. Percy leaned back and enjoyed the water. Luke knelt on the side of the tub and smiled. "Feeling better?"

Percy nodded. "The hot water is doing me a world of good."

As Percy spoke, Luke stuck a finger in the water and allowed a little magic to repair Stile's leg. He looked at Percy, "And your leg, any better?"

Percy moved it a bit and noticed the pain was gone. "That's extraordinary. How?"

"Least I could do. Glad you're feeling better."

He noticed Percy starting to shine. He smiled at Percy. "Nothing like a nice soak to warm you up."

Sally held out a towel and helped Percy out, then he was bundled into a robe and Luke showed him to a bedroom. He smiled as he helped Percy prepare for bed. "How about a massage, son?"

Percy smiled and nodded. He laid on the bed. "Close your eyes, son. You'll drift off better that way."

Under the bed was the very knife Luke had chosen before he left the mansion. Suddenly a sharp knock sounded at the door. "Relax, son. I'll be back as soon as I've taken care of this customer."

Luke left the room and went to investigate. Milly went too the door and opened it. There stood Posedion. "At last! We require accommodation. Please help my friend with the horses."

Milly went out to help Nico and Posedion went inside. He saw the hot bath and walked over. Stripping naked, he plunged himself into the hot water. Hidden from view, Luke took a vial out of his pocket and poured it into a glass of mead.

Percy stopped shining and got up. He went downstairs where he saw Posedion laying in the tub. Posedion saw him, and smiled. "I'm accustomed to better accommodations, please prepare your best room."

Luke walked over to him, "I'll thank you not to bother the guest, sir. I am the innkeeper."

Luke held out his tray, "Wine?"

Posedion looked at it, "No thank you. I only drink the family wine."

Luke left the room. Posedion apologized to Percy, and prattled on about his riches. I nearly fell asleep listening to him.

Nico was in the stables, and Sally came out, Bringing him the glass of wine. Nico thanked her and she left.

Luke ran to Percy room and grabbed the knife. He walked toward where Percy was listening to Posedion prattle on.

Percy smiled, "That's all good, now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait. That stone you're wearing. It can't be."

Posedion looked pensive. "come here, let me see it."

Nico was about to drink the wine when the unicorn burst out of the stall and knocked it out of his hand. He watched as smoke came out of the hay where the wine had fallen. His eyes became huge. He knew Percy was nearby and everyone was in danger.

Posedion was demanding the stone. Percy was getting a little nervous. Suddenly, Nico burst in yelling, "Posedion, don't touch anything they give you!"

Luke came out and sliced Posedion's throat open. Percy whimpered and turned his back. Nico ran to him, "Are you okay?"'

They heard Luke call for Milly and command her to get Nico. She ran for them, but the unicorn came charging in and she ran for it instead, but she was thrown back and went back to being a goat.. albeit dead.

Luke started throwing green flames at the unicorn. Then he saw Nico and Percy running for the door and threw flames to stop them. Soon enough, They were backed into a wall, and Nico had a hand in his pocket. He felt the candle. He looked around, saw Luke coming toward them with the knife.

Luke spoke, "The burning heart of a star at peace is the best, but even better than no heart at all."

Nico looked at Percy, "Hold on to me, and think of home."

Percy grabbed on, and watched as Nico pulled the candle out. Then threw his hand into the green flames. The two disappeared just as Luke was about to stab them. Instead, he stabbed the wall. Nico and Percy had disappeared.

Luke let out a long piercing "No!"


	11. Chapter 11

We go up into the sky to see what looks like a comet flying the wrong way. Weird, I know. Soon we see Nico and Percy holding each other, standing on a cloud.

Another argument ensues,

"What the hell did you do, Percy?"

"What did I do? What did YOU do? Think of home, that was an amazing plan!"

Percy looked downright pissed off, "You thought of your home, I thought of mine. Now we're halfway between the two!"

"You idiot, what did you think of your home for?"

"You moron, you just said home! So that's what I thought of! If you wanted me to think of YOUR home, you should have said that!"

"Some deranged psycho was going to cut your heart out and you wanted more specific instructions? Like a diagram maybe?"

A net fell on them, and they fell through the cloud. Hey, it shut our boys up, didn't it?

"Heave ho, boys. Got something in the net, do we? Look, Coach Hedge! Got ourselves a little bonus!" Grover yelled.

Coach came over, and saw them. He studied them closely.

"A couple lightning marshals," Juniper claimed. Coach looked at them and then at his workers, "They don't look like lightning marshals to me."

"Why else would they be in this storm?" Demeter asked.

"Let's think, maybe for the same godforsaken reason we are," Coach said, then looked at them. "Who are you?"

They looked at him, then each other and then back to him.

He smirked,"Throw them in the brig. Maybe a night there would loosen their lips."

Cheers erupted from the crew. They were taken out of the net and shown to the brig. There, they were tied back to back and left there for the night. The crew then went back to work. The ship sailed away.

After being locked in, Percy sighed and spoke up, "They're going to kill us, aren't they?"

He felt Nico shrug. He thought about it for a minute before speaking, "You know, it's funny. I used to watch..." Percy cleared his throat, "I used to watch people having adventures."

Nico smiled as he listened. Percy kept talking, "I envied them."

Nico looked to the side, "You ever heard the expression, "Be careful what you wish for"?"

"What? So ending up with my heart cut out, it'll serve me right, will it?"

Percy voice sounded pained. Nico flinched, and said "No, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I admire you for dreaming. Shop boy like me, I never imagined an adventure as big as this, in order to have wished for it. At the most, I thought I'd find a lump of celestial rock, take it home and that would be it."

Percy laughed, "And you got me."

The two of them laughed until they couldn't. Then Percy leaned his head back til it touched Nico's neck. "If there's one thing I've learned, in all my years watching earth, it's that people aren't what they may seem."

Nico smiled and relaxed. Percy continued, "There are shop boys, and there are boys who just happen to work in shops for the time being. Trust me, Nico. You are no shop boy."

Percy felt Nico nod. He smiled. Nico couldn't help but feel something in his heart for this star.

Percy spoke again, "You saved me from that psycho, thank you."

Nico's heart jumped. He felt Percy hand cover his and relished the contact. "We should sleep. Never know when that Coach guy will come back and grill us."

Percy nodded and the two soon were asleep.

Bright and early, back on land. Ares came upon Poseidon dead in a tub, blue blood covering most of his body.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. The last brother dead."

Ares looked around, and thought about it. "This means I am king."

He turned and walked toward his men, "I am king! I am.. not until I get the stone, damn it!"

The captain of his guards looked at him in confusion, "Your brother didn't have it?"

Ares glared at him, "Why don't you go find out?"

The captain walked to the tub and started searching. The very thought gave me the wiles.

He walked back toward his horse, until something grabbed his ankle, He pulled out his sword and held it along the jaw of the boy. (This is the kid who was Sally and I think he groped himself.)

"Who are you?"

"Bernard, sir."

"Where is my stone?"

"I don't... Oh, the man your brother, I heard him speak of a stone. Yeah. The brunette boy, he had it."

"What boy?'

"I don't know. This was a trap set up for him, but your brother, he just come straight into it."

"A trap, set by who?"

"A man you should pray you'll never meet. He's...he's gone. He took your brother's carriage."

"This man, did he want my stone?"

"No, he wanted the brunette's heart." Bernard looked scared throughout the conversation about the man but continued speaking, "He said the boy was a star, and he wanted to cut out his heart and..."

Ares shook the boy and said, "Eat it?"

Bernard nodded.

"Oh my god. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Bernard looked confused. Ares got an evil grin on his face, "Everlasting life. King Forever."

The captain took his hand out of the tub and said, "it's not here, sire."

Ares stood up, holding Bernard by the collar, "This boy is coming with us."

He dragged the boy to a horse. The Captain followed.

The next morning, Percy and Nico heard a key enter the lock, then saw the man they knew was Coach come in and close the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Poseidon's carriage plowed down a road, Luke was inside he looked at his reflection in the glass and saw he was losing his youth. He put his hand on his head and felt some of his hair falling down. He threw it and rubbed the ring.

"Ask again!"

"We have asked again! And the answer is the same, he's still airborne!" Chris yelled at him. Luke glared at her, "Well he can't stay there forever! Inform me as soon as he touches ground! Immediately, Do you understand?"

"Watch your tongue, Brother. IT is you and not us who has lost him!" Alabaster glared at him.

"Lost him and broke the knife!" Chris hissed, "Even if you apprehend him, how will you complete the deed?"

Alabaster puffed out his chest, "Maybe you should return and one of us go in your place?"

Luke groaned, "Don't be absurd, I'll bring him home and deal with him there. Prepare for our arrival, please."

They turned their backs on him and started preparations.

Back on the ship, Percy spoke gently, "Tell me about Annabeth, then."

Nico thought about it for a minute, "Well..she...she..." He paused, "There's nothing more to tell you."

"Because the little bit I know about love is that it's unconditional. It's not something you can buy."

"Wait, this isn't about me buying her love. This was to prove how I felt."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "And what is she doing to prove how she feels about you?"

"Well.." Nico thought about it, "Look, Percy. You'll understand when you meet her."

Percy rolled his eyes. In his view, he thought the relationship was rather one sided.

Nico kept talking, "Provided we don't get murdered by pirates first."

Percy looked around, "Murdered by pirates, heart torn out and eaten. Meet Annabeth. I can't quite decide which sounds more fun."

Nico smiled.

"We located the sky vessel." Alabaster looked at his brother. Luke stared at him. "It is headed north to the port of Red falls. Also, you are no longer the only one seeking the star."

Luke's eyes widened, as Chris spoke. "There's someone following you."

"A witch? A warlock?"

"A prince and he's catching up to you. Get a move on!"

Luke nodded and made the horses move faster.

A day behind, Ares and his group were at breakneck speed on their horses, following Luke's trail. They rode in a V pattern.

On the ship, still in the brig sat Nico and Percy.

Above them towered Coach, with a mad glint in his eye.


End file.
